1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording apparatus in which a movable member for scanning an original during exposure is reciprocated by a power transmission gear mechanism having a plunger type electric solenoid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring particularly to a recording apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying apparatus, some are provided with a power transmission gear mechanism using a plunger type solenoid to reciprocate their optical system and original table in a specific direction.
In a copying apparatus of conventional structure, when trouble occurs in the controller thereof, the original table (table holding material to be copied) reciprocally oscillates at a limit point of its forward movement. This problem occurs not only in a machine having a movable original table, but also in a machine having a movable or reciprocable optical system. When such a problem occurs, the power transmission of the system is apt to be damaged. Moreover, such an oscillation difficulty may possibly damage the movable original table or the movable optical system.